SashaWhale
".w." -Sasha 2017 (Texting with friends) Overview SashaWhale also previously use to be known as VIM_SashaB_osu or just Sasha is a singer that covers many Jpop, Vocaloid, and recently Kpop songs. Her voice can rage into different areas like trap, a powerful voice to a quiet calm gentle voice, and sometimes a cute voice. She also can make weird yet strange noises (ex: Dying Whale noise from a friend's description). She can cover songs in English, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Korean. Sasha started in August of 2015, has approx. over 9,000 followers, and over 4,000 songs (1/23/18). She currently now streams on twitch, create videos outside of music. And she goes to college and have a normal human life. Like a normal human being. Groups Sasha is so far in a few groups (possibly more) * Point of Infinite Combustion (PIC) Disbanded - Covers Anime and Vocaloid songs. Owner is xXxEmmyMcCantxXx * Badly Translated Singing (BTS) Disbanded- Covers Kpop songs in English. Owner is AdventureChan and VIM_SashaB_osu * Diamonds Entertainment Disbanded- Covers Kpop songs but you are in specific groups, and sing in Korean. Owner is currently inactive, but managers are re-creating. (Sasha is in the EXO cover group) * NNSA/NNSV Inactive - Former member but got kicked for not singing 1 song correctly. Owner is Fapjizm * Very Important Music (VIM) Inactive - A group that covers many songs ranging to Western to Asian music. Covered Songs # Snowman (English) 【Chorus】 - Group Collab with AdventureChan & friends # Tokyo Teddy Bear - with Thenekomimi # NNSV ACUTE - NNSV Cover # Lost Destination # Ifuudou + WAVE + Matryoshka (Duet + Solo) # Caramelldansen (Group) # Synchronicity 1 + 2 (duet) # Deep Sear Girl (English) - xXxEmmyMcCantxXx # Alice Of Human Sacrifice # Yi Er Fanclub # High Range Test 2015 # Old Doll (Duet) # Yume no Tsubasa (Duet) # Take a Hit '-' # Synchronicity 3 # LUVARATORRY - soraniP # Friday's Good Morning # One Days # Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouji - seika chan # Seasonal Feathers # Tokyo Summer Session # Lost One's Weeping # Immagination Forest # Re:Make # DAZE # Meltdown # Reboot # Senbonzakura # Yobanshi Decieve etc... Trivia * She is East Southern Asia (Hong Kong) * Is the youngest of 2 brothers * Has 2 pets (A cat and a hamster) * Favorite Color is Light Blue (Sky Blue) * Her 2017 favorite song is EXO [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdssuxDdqKk|Koko Bop]. 2018 favorite is Luhan [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9miYEMm-wkY|Set It Off] * Favorite Artist/Singers is Luhan, EXO, & Amber J. Liu * Reads and Watches Yaoi just to stall the night * Speaks English, knows Cantonese a bit (Speaking and listening), and a bit of Spanish (Reading) * Wasted over 100 days watching Anime * Stalls time playing League of Legends, OSU, Tera, and Love Live * Currently dating [SandiSandi] * Been playing the Violin for 11 years (2nd grade to Freshman of College) Links (To stalk her) * Instagram: [fluffyfunoFluffyFuno] * YouTube: Sasha B. , [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5spxGJFw-QIEtcinBfn6Wg|Fluffy Funo] * Weibo: Fluffy Funo * Twitter: osu_sashab * Smule: https://www.smule.com/SashaWhale SashaWhale Join Her Chats Kakao: https://open.kakao.com/o/gWV5PVF Line: http://line.me/R/ti/g/ZEM_8h8KAz Discord: https://discord.gg/Zbp4H2S Sasha's Server https://discord.gg/3KsJ3yk Totalmente un día promedio an average day https://discord.gg/5h9rCzt A Whale